


small

by fs1919



Series: astro hero/villain au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Superheroes, badly done short people jokes aka bin gets a taste of his own medicine, hero/villain au, sanha's kind of evil and very tired but at least he's the cutest person alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs1919/pseuds/fs1919
Summary: In which Moon Bin was Shrink Ray-ed to the size of an ant, everyone keeps making short jokes, and he is forced to see the one person he has been trying his best to avoid for months now. All because of Dongmin and his Shrink Ray. Moon Bin needs new friends.





	small

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a sequel/spin off kind of thing to the previous 2J fic in this series! You don't really have to read the previous one, all you need to know is that 2J are villains who are dating and they shrunk Moonbin for fun. I love moonrock lots and I haven't written a fic in ages and this is a dumb thing to continue with, but I hope yall enjoy this!!!

Moon Bin may have been in a lot of strange, frustrating, and embarrassing predicaments in his short life, but _this_ has definitely made it to his list of _Top Five Worst Moments Ever_ , right under the time his catsuit ripped right down the middle during a live televised showdown with a team of rogue villains who genuinely wished to blow Seoul off the face of the Earth.

(Of course, at the time, he had been more concerned with protecting his hometown from getting obliterated rather then the fact that he had happened to pick _that_ day to wear red underwear under his _black catsuit_ , but, now, well, there are videos all over the internet of the incident, unfortunately.)

Right now, Bin is currently suffering from something worse than ripping his pants on live broadcast. Apparently, Dongmin and Myungjun’s idea of a fun date involved _shrinking_ Bin. Apparently, Myungjun thought Bin deserved to live like this for a while since he’d always rag on Myungjun for his height whenever they decided to choreograph showdowns in the middle of downtown over drinks. Apparently, Dongmin is the worst best friend in _existence_ because he seemed to be enjoying the whole thing _entirely_ too much.

Right now, Moon Bin is small enough to fit into someone’s _pocket_ and he is very, very _angry_.

Jinwoo towers over him— _God_ , he never thought he’d live to see this day—even when he’s keeled over, laughing so hard there are tears spilling down his cheeks, his laughter returning full force whenever Bin squeaks at him to _shut up_.

Dongmin and Myungjun are long gone, probably off somewhere finishing their stupid date. Bin grumbles, scowling at the pebble in front of him because now it’s the size of a fucking _boulder_ and everything is a million times _bigger_. An _ant_ could kill him. Oh _God_ , an _ant_ could _kill_ him.

(He suppresses the mild freak out, scowling harder at the rock.)

Bin turns his attention on Jinwoo, pouting while he waits for Jinwoo to let it all out. Jinwoo has literal tears in the corner of his eyes even though it’s _not that funny, what the fuck._ The bright side of this whole predicament is that Minhyuk wasn’t the one sent out to back him up during all this. Bin doesn’t think he’d be able to live down the embarrassment of Minhyuk seeing him like _this_.

Minhyuk certainly would never let him live it down.

After what feels like an eternity, Jinwoo finally stops laughing. He crouches—Bin starts to wonder if the indignant feeling bubbling up in his chest at the way Jinwoo’s got his hands settled on his knees, bent over like he’s talking to a small child, had been how _other_ people felt about him whenever he’d tower over them, because _wow, this might be a bit humbling_ —and says, “You seem to be in a tiny predicament, huh?”

“Please, don’t.” Bin snaps, scowl deepening.

Jinwoo giggles. Bin kicks Jinwoo’s toe. Jinwoo just keeps giggling.

“Let’s get you out of this big mess, little guy.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You’re a superhero. You can’t.”

“You’re about to turn me into a super villain.”

“What an origin story.” Jinwoo cackles, making jazz hands as he says, voice dramatic, “‘Black Cat goes rogue because of one too many short jokes.’ Very relatable.”

Bin glares even as he hops onto Jinwoo’s outstretched palm. He waits until Jinwoo lets him crawl onto his shoulder before Bin punches Jinwoo in the ear. Jinwoo yelps, pouts as he grabs his ear and mumbles, “ _Ow_ , that hurt.”

Bin just plops down on his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest, and mumbles, “I got more where that came from.”

~.~.~.~.~

Bin expects Jinwoo to haul him off to Sector 101, since somehow, someway, Jinwoo managed to rope _the_ Chungha into being his team’s medic—a feat no one can make sense of so, naturally, they’ve all just decided to throw around wild guesses (Minhyuk thinks they’re dating, but Eunbi called bullshit on that because Chungha is ‘undeniably super fucking gay.’ When Bin asked how she knew that Eunbi had just shrugged and muttered, “Because I think she’s cute.” Bin had decided, then, that _all_ his best friends were, in fact, a bunch of dumbasses. Even Seungkwan is convinced that Jinwoo’s blackmailing her. Yoon Sanha had suggested that maybe, just maybe, they were just friends. Clearly, that’s just unrealistic).

“Where are we going?” Bin shouts right into Jinwoo’s ear.

Jinwoo nearly swats Bin off his shoulder. “Are you trying to make me go deaf?”

Bin doesn’t answer his question, instead he frowns at the building Jinwoo’s landed in front of. A few pedestrians point and gawk at Jinwoo and Jinwoo maintains a bright, goofy smile, waving briefly, before he starts to walk towards the building—a very _familiar_ building. It takes a moment, for Bin to recognize the place, but once he does, he immediately lunges for Jinwoo’s ears, tugging at strands of his hair. Jinwoo yelps. Bin shouts, “ _No._ ”

“Ow—Bin, fuck—Sanha works here and— _ow!_ ”

Bin groans, flailing his limbs in vain while Jinwoo grips Bin by one of his arms between his thumb and forefinger, holding him at arm’s length as if Bin is a feral animal. At any other moment, Bin would laugh at how flustered Jinwoo looks, with his hair sticking out in all kinds of directions and his left ear red from Bin pulling at it. Jinwoo glares, “I could fling you into the trash bin right now, you heathen.”

Bin blinks before he narrows his eyes, “Are you calling me trash?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Bin decides, then, to utilize plan B, because Bin cannot and _will not_ face the man who runs this office. Not like this. Oh, my God, _not like this_.

Bin pouts, jutting out his bottom lip. “ _Hyung_.”

It works. Jinwoo’s brows furrow and his annoyed expression softens, just a bit. Jinwoo sighs, dragging his other hand through his hair. “We gotta.”

“Just take me to Chungha. Or Yoojung. Or anyone at Sector 101. _Please_.”

“They’re busy. Besides, it’s not a big deal. It’s just Minhyuk.”

“‘ _Just Minhyuk.’”_ Bin repeats, voice jumping up a whole octave. Bin ignores the size joke, flapping his arms all about, his face heating up in embarrassment and another emotion he will never admit aloud. Jinwoo just patiently waits for him to finish freaking out, watching him with a very neutral, patient expression. Bin groans, “I will _die_ , Jinwoo.”

This time Jinwoo rolls his eyes, “That’s a little dramatic, isn’t it?”

“ _You’re_ dramatic.” Bin glares.

Jinwoo snorts, before he marches the two of them into the office, still holding Bin at arm’s length. Bin crosses his arms over his chest, his heartrate picking up. He’s got a little heart now, doesn’t he? Can it handle all this stress? He’s seriously going to die. He’s going to _die_ and then he’s going to haunt Dongmin, Myungjun, _and_ Jinwoo.

“JJ! What are you doing here—woah.”

Bin is going to die of embarrassment and possible heart palpitations, and it’s all because of his stupid friends.

~.~.~.~.~

(Moon Bin was twelve years old when he realized he had powers—heightened senses, fast reflexes, the ability to move faster than any normal human. Puberty was already a confusing time for Bin, what with the hormones and the attraction to all genders, and then whatever higher power had to give him _powers_ , too? Frankly, thirteen-year-old Moon Bin had been an emotional, angst-ridden wreck.

When he was fifteen years old, people with powers became something of a phenomenon—there were studies, news broadcasts, rogue heroes who’d help with petty crimes—and it was something of a spectacle, as if they were zoo animals. There were protests calling them freaks and abominations and there was fearmongering. There was a call for government regulations.

When he was seventeen years old, the first hero academy opened in Seoul. All this time, Bin kept his powers hidden from his family—in fact, he kept a lot of things hidden from them—because the stigma surrounding people _like him_ hadn’t been entirely positive. He’s had to sit through many family dinners where his father and uncles would debate the rights of _people like them._ But, it was right before college entrance exams when his sister bounded into his room, blocking his view of the television even though he was in the middle of an important online match, and chucked a brochure at his face.

“Dude, what the fuck.” He had shouted, rubbing his stinging nose.

“Read it. Apply. You’re welcome, stupid.” And then she had bounded out the room, her ponytail bouncing with each step, as if he hadn’t just singlehandedly changed Bin’s entire life.

It’s good thing, he figures now that he thinks back on that day, that she had left so quickly. If she had stayed, she would have seen him crying like a baby, his heart pumping a million times an hour in his chest, while he flipped through the brochure. She would have gotten new blackmail material to work with.

(The next day, though, he had pulled his baby sister into a big hug, cooing to her about how much he loved her, all while ignoring her shrieking _ew, gross_ enough times to keep him humble _._ )

When he was eighteen years old, he met Park Minhyuk in an elective dance class and, maybe, just maybe Moon Bin had developed the biggest, most soul crushing _crush_ on the most oblivious boy on the entire fucking planet. The boy had entire galaxies twinkling in his eyes when he smiled. Bin should have _known_ he’d be done for the moment he met the boy. _But_ , because Bin was probably just as much of an idiot as his idiot friends, Bin hadn’t detached himself from the boy immediately the moment he realized the kinds of feelings he had for him.

Nope. Bin was never that logical.

Instead, Bin subconsciously decided, _I’m going to condition my brain into friendzoning the shit out of this man. Pavlov’s Theory the crush out of myself._ Clearly that didn’t work. In retrospect, Moon Bin only passed Psychology because Eunbi let him cheat off her. He should have known it wouldn’t work.)

~.~.~.~.~

“He got himself into a small problem.”

“Yup, teeny tiny.”

“Absolutely minuscule.”

“If you two don’t shut up.”

“Who said that?”

“I swear to God—”

“Oh, woah, I didn’t see you there, Bin.”

Bin takes three deep, calming breaths. Sanha and Jinwoo giggle into each other’s sides. Minhyuk, on the other hand, just reaches out and gently taps Bin’s back with one finger. Bin knows it’s supposed to be reassuring but it just makes Bin stumble forward at the impact.

Bin says, “Can someone please help me already?”

“I’ll help you shortly.” Sanha says. He can’t keep a straight face for long. The minute Jinwoo cackles, Sanha bursts. Bin decides, right then and there, that this should be a very valid villain origin story. He’s going to lose his entire mind.

Thankfully, that’s when Minhyuk speaks up, “Sanha, can you fix this?”

“Of course. Myungjun’s not the only one who stole blueprints from Dongmin.”

Bin relaxes a bit when Sanha focuses on the task at hand, ruffling through his drawers. Bin remembers how Sanha had had a very short, very unsuccessful stint at villainy that failed miserably when he accidentally saved a pet shelter from burning down and the media heard Sanha speak for the first time. No one believed someone with that kind of voice could ever be a villain. Unfortunately, Sanha is the most villainous hero he’s ever met—morals aren’t really his thing and Minhyuk hired Sanha in an attempt to reign in his less socially acceptable tendencies (which include his willingness to torture, maim, steal, and do literally anything to everyone except children and animals).

(“At least he has limits.” Minhyuk had mentioned, once, with a shrug and a twinkling, exhausted look that always made Bin’s stomach do a thousand and one flips and his fingers itch with the need to sweep away the exhaustion.)

“Give me twenty minutes.” Sanha says, with an easy, confident grin.

Jinwoo replies, “I’ll help you.”

Sanha blinks, “I don’t need your—”

Jinwoo clamps a hand over Sanha’s mouth and practically drags him out of the room, Sanha mumbling what must be obscenities the entire time. Bin’s scowl deepens when he notices Jinwoo _wink_ at him, just as the door shuts.

~.~.~.~.~

(Moon Bin was merely twenty years old when he had reinvented himself as the self-proclaimed matchmaker of his friend group. It helped Bin keep his mind off the influx of rogue villain attacks—the kinds that weren’t choreographed over drinks or dinner or a catered lunch. Bin also found it helpful because, then, he wouldn’t have to spend weeks at a time listening to Eunbi lament about how pretty and cute and _funny_ her sidekick was. Bin considered his meddling productive.

He was twenty-one years old when Seungkwan and Eunbi sat him down in _his_ office’s conference room, Eunbi shoving him roughly into one of the spinning chairs while Seungkwan settled onto the gleaming wooden table, his icy eyes pinned on him in a way that would have a lesser man squirming.

(Bin _is_ that lesser man.

He squirms uncomfortably under Seungkwan’s gaze.)

“Stop meddling in our love lives.” Eunbi enunciates each syllable with knife-like precision.

Bin gets goosebumps at the way she looks at him, expression serious, stern.

“I do not—”

“You do.” Seungkwan nods, sagely, his tone gentler than Eunbi’s, more comforting. “And, like, I appreciate it, man. You definitely have a talent with it, but, like, how do I put this? You’re—”

“It’s getting sad.” Eunbi cuts straight to the point.

Seungkwan frowns at Eunbi’s tactlessness. Bin wrinkles his nose, “Why are you so mean?”

“Would you listen to me if I told you nicely?”

Bin contemplates that question. It doesn’t take long for him to shake his head. “No.”

Eunbi rolls her eyes, “Stop setting your friends up and put that energy into Minhyuk.”

Bin sputters then, indignant and blushing and _how do they know_. “I’m not—you’re totally wrong! Minhyuk? Hah!”

Eunbi and Seungkwan just level him with a _look_.

Bin deflates, “Is it that obvious?”

“What? How hopelessly in love with him you are?” Eunbi raises a perfectly shaped brow. Seungkwan smacks her arm in warning. As usual, she ignores it and says, “Yes. Very much.”

Bin is twenty-one years old when he sits in his conference room at work and he finally admits to a multitude of feelings he has never, not once, allowed to leave the confines of his mind.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the way Eunbi had looked at him or the way Seungkwan had whispered, “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. Just because you’re a hero, doesn’t mean you have to pretend like you’re not allowed to have feelings.”)

~.~.~.~.~

The last time Bin had been _alone_ with Minhyuk had been the night Dongmin ditched their weekly get-togethers and Minhyuk had been the only one to show up.

Minhyuk had gotten so, so drunk and Bin hadn’t been entirely sober either (Bin reaches for whatever food or drink is closest to him during awkward situations and just shoves them into his mouth until he is incapable of saying something stupid; Jinwoo calls it a talent, Dongmin calls it a hazard) and the night had gone so incredibly _well_ that it scared Bin.

Minhyuk had laughed that wide, all encompassing laugh so many times, the sound had burrowed itself in the confines of Bin’s most precious memories. Minhyuk had scooted to the seat beside Bin, leaned his head against Bin—obviously he was too drunk, Bin had told himself, obviously this means nothing—and they had talked about everything and anything.

Bin hadn’t realized just how caught up he had become in avoiding his feelings and his work, until that moment, until he listened to Minhyuk recount nearly a year’s worth of stories that Bin had no idea about. Minhyuk unlocking the ability to not only meld the Earth to his will, but also _metal_. How he had unlocked it during an undercover mission in Kazakhstan, when Sanha had been discovered and he had to turn himself in to keep the two of them together. How Minhyuk’s brother was getting married. From the biggest to the littlest things—Bin hadn’t known half of it.

And, God, the way Bin would peer down at Minhyuk, his hair tickling Bin’s cheek and his cheek pressed to Bin’s shoulder and the way Minhyuk would occasionally look up at Bin through his eyelashes, the way Bin had realized that he had forgotten just how abundant the constellations in Minhyuk’s eyes were.

Minhyuk had listened intently, a small smile playing on his lips, crinkling his eyes into little crescent moons, a smile that always had Bin smiling back, more so since he wasn’t entirely sober. Bin recounted the smallest moments—the new bagel place that he’s started going to, how they had the best blueberry muffins, knowing that those were Minhyuk’s favorites, how his sister had taken to spamming him with ugly screenshots of his face from various broadcasts, how he almost let slip that he kinda, sort of missed Minhyuk and he hated how _responsibilities_ kept them so busy, how Dongmin was harboring a big crush on the new villain, MJ.

And, after they paid the bill and they were both stumbling through the streets of Seoul, footsteps echoing and the summer heat still lingering despite how late it was, something had come over Bin. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe, it was the comfort in knowing that Minhyuk wouldn’t remember this in the morning. Whatever it was, it resulted in Bin reaching out and threading his fingers through Minhyuk’s, his fingers warm in Bin’s grip. Bin couldn’t help glancing at Minhyuk, out the corner of his eye, couldn’t help the way his face felt like it was on fire when Minhyuk had leveled him with a big grin before swinging their hands between the two of them, fingers filling the spaces, an anchor that had Bin’s heart feeling as if it’d explode right out of chest.

Now, here Bin is, palm-sized and full of rage and absolutely embarrassed because he can’t get the butterflies that had formed that night to subside, as if the hand-holding had triggered a leak in the dam he had built to hold all his stupid feelings back.

Here Minhyuk is, sitting in his office chair, his arms folded under his chin, his eyes level with Bin, who sits cross-legged and dejected on the table, an amused smile gracing his features.

Minhyuk stares.

Bin stares back.

Minhyuk whispers, “Long time no see, huh, Bin?”

“Why are you whispering?”

“What if I breathe too hard and blow you away?”

“Oh, my God.” Bin drops onto his back, staring at the ceiling, groaning loudly. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Minhyuk cackles. He rests his cheek on the table and just watches Bin, eyes twinkling. His eyes are so big and Bin really does think, right now especially, Minhyuk’s eyes resemble the night sky. Bin’s heart does a backflip.

He turns his head to stare at Minhyuk. There’s a look there, in Minhyuk’s expression, that causes Bin’s breath to quicken. Bin _should_ turn away, should stare at the ceiling and memorize the tile patterns. It could be useful one day. But, Bin can’t really look away. Bin says, sighing, “No. I don’t.”

Minhyuk nods. “Oh, thank God.” Minhyuk rubs the back of his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes, a little too long. “I wasn’t sure you’d agree.”

Bin blinks, his lips pulling into a thin line. “Why not?”

“I mean.” Minhyuk rubs the back of his neck, a sign of anxiety that has Bin sitting up, spinning to face Minhyuk, ignoring that Minhyuk towers over him and Bin must crane his neck back to look up at him. “I thought you hated me because of…uh…you know…the whole…”

“What?”

“The last time we had drinks.”

Bin blinks.

Minhyuk keeps rubbing at the back of his neck.

Bin’s face heats up with embarrassment and other emotions, so many other undesirable, indecipherable emotions. Still, Bin finds himself shaking his head, adamantly, because _he_ thought Minhyuk would hate _him_ because of that night. “What? I— _no_. I don’t hate you because of that. You were—you were drunk. It’s fine.”

“It is?” Minhyuk sounds so unsure of himself, so tiny, that Bin finds his heart breaking in two for being the cause of such a sound. “I mean. You’ve been avoiding me since then, so I thought it wasn’t.”

Bin doesn’t know how the hell he’s supposed to explain that Bin was avoiding Minhyuk because of his own feelings not because of _Minhyuk_. “That’s not—no, no, no. I wasn’t avoiding you. I was just…”

“Busy?” Minhyuk frowns.

Bin’s heart feels like it’s in a vice grip. “…Yeah.”

Minhyuk eyes Bin for a long, long moment. Bin feels extra small under his gaze, right then, like Minhyuk is trying to pluck the truth out of his brain. They’ve known each other for so long that Bin thinks Minhyuk could be capable of such a feat.

Bin opens his mouth, to maybe make up another excuse, to maybe just blurt out the truth, because the dejected look on Minhyuk’s face breaks Bin’s heart more than anything else, when—

_Bang!_

Bin jumps nearly a foot in the air, shrieking at the sudden sound. Minhyuk yelps. He can hear Jinwoo yelling, “Sanha, not _yet_ —”

Sanha stands at the entrance of the room, a giant metal contraption propped up on his shoulder, one that brings chills down Bin’s back because it looks exactly the same as the stupid shrink ray Myungjun and Dongmin had been lugging around. It’s strapped to Sanha’s chest, his thumbs hovering over two giant red buttons on either side.

“No! I’m tired of it!”

Minhyuk starts, “Sanha, what are you—”

“Minhyuk. Bin likes you. Bin. Minhyuk likes you. Now, go on a stupid date already and stop running circles around each other.”

Minhyuk freezes. Bin wishes the ground would just swallow him up whole.

Sanha presses the buttons, grinning a little maniacally, aiming it directly at Bin. All he manages to say is, “Shit.” before there’s a burst of bright white.

~.~.~.~.~

Bin blinks the white spots out of his vision, his limbs tingling. It takes a minute for the ringing in his ears to settle and for him to remember how to open his eyes.

“Is he dead?”

“For your sake, he better not be.”

Bin cracks an eye open. Jinwoo, Sanha, and Minhyuk are all hovering over him. Bin blinks again.

The silence between the three of them stretches on for a beat too long. At least until Sanha leans back and says, “The anti-shrink ray works!”

Bin doesn’t bother giving Sanha a warning before he lunges at him. Sanha screams, skidding away, but Bin’s reflexes are superhuman. He has him in a headlock in a heartbeat, relishing in being normal sized again.

Jinwoo snorts, “It’s what you deserve.”

Bin jabs a finger in Jinwoo’s direction, “You’re next.”

Jinwoo just waves a hand. “I can fly, Bin.”

Minhyuk laughs and Bin finds he’s glancing over at Minhyuk, unable to really look away. Minhyuk meets his gaze and—and he doesn’t look away. He holds him there, for a beat too long, too meaningful, one that has Bin feeling breathless and so full of everything ever, all at once.

~.~.~.~.~

Later, after a rogue villain fight that, thankfully, had no casualties aside from a broken finger on Bin’s part , Minhyuk shows up at the hospital with food from his favorite takeout place and an offer to walk home with him. Minhyuk spoke so, so nonchalantly, then, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow over his features, “Was Sanha telling the truth?”

Bin can’t seem to form words. He just nods, gulping quietly.

Minhyuk’s gaze is unrelenting, boring holes into the side of his head, analyzing him.

And, it was there, under the moonlight, where Minhyuk gives Bin the most profound, romantic response to what is basically a confession long overdue, at least on Bin’s part (maybe even on Minhyuk’s part, too, if Sanha's words were anything to go by).

Minhyuk blinks at Bin, coming to a sudden halt on the sidewalk. He blinks and blinks and lets out a small, squeaky, “Oh, um, cool.”

Bin stares, repeats, “‘Cool’?”

“Yeah, like really, really, _really_ cool.”

Bin groans, “Oh, my God.”

Minhyuk keeps grinning, so brightly, unfazed.

(“Is this a date?” Minhyuk asks, just as he flicks his wrist, a column of rock forming over a group of pedestrians beneath a crumbling building, shielding them from being crushed by said building.

Bin blinks, caught of guard just long enough to allow an opening for Dongmin to punch Bin square in the face. “ _Fuck_.” Bin groans, clutching his nose.

“I guess that’s a no.” Minhyuk’s voice echoes through their communications unit.

Bin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, he can’t help it. Minhyuk, he notices, is grinning just as wide. Bin’s heart does a million backflips at the sight.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, so it felt rushed T_T but I miss astro a lot so I had to write something.
> 
> As usual hmu on tumblr @chestnutheadkyungsoo
> 
> Comments are super appreciated, thank youuuuu!


End file.
